Erwischt
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Rinoa und Irvine sorgen für Trubel, und Cifer ist mal wieder der Held des Tages. W00t!


**A/N:** Und noch ein Repost, weil's so schön ist. Hatte ich runter geschmissen, nach dem irgendein dummes Gör diese Story geklaut und auf einer anderen website als ihre eigene ausgegeben hat. Aber eigentlich ist mir die zu schade, um auf meiner Festplatte vor sich hin zu rotten. Die Story ist uralt, nur falls sich jemand wundert, warum ich manchmal die englischen Namen derCharakterebenutze und manchmal die eingedeutschten. Im übrigen gehören mir die Charas nicht. Schau an. HF und reviewt.

**

* * *

**

**Erwischt  
**

"Ihr habt WAS getan?" Xells blaue Augen weiteten sich, ungläubig sah er von Rinoa zu Irvine und wieder zu Rinoa. "Oh mein... Gott... das ist ja... widerlich!"

Der blonde Kickboxer ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen und nahm einen herzhaften Biss seines fünften Hotdogs an diesem Nachmittag. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er seinen Blick zu einer erstaunlich ruhigen Selphie, deren Kinnlade gerade noch so von der Tischkante davon abgehalten wurde, auf den Boden zu plumpsen.

"Sefie?", fragte Irvine vorsichtig und warf ihr einen unwiderstehlich charmanten Blick unter seinen honigfarbenen Ponyfransen hervor.

Woraufhin Selphies Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen wurden und ihre Faust so kräftig auf den Tisch schlug, dass Xell reflexartig den Haufen Hotdogs vom Tisch nahm und in seinem Schoß platzierte, um die wertvolle Nahrung keinesfalls zum Opfer einer rasenden Furie werden zu lassen. Wenn Selphie wütend wurde, war mit ihr nicht zu spaßen... und Hotdogs gab es nun mal nicht jeden Tag.  
"Squall?", schaltete sich nun auch Rinoa ein, während sie nervös grinste und an ihrer Halskette spielte. "Es war doch... rein gar nichts..."

"..."  
"Squall... ?"

"..."  
"Verstehe."

Das Mädchen sah unsicher zu Irvine und räusperte sich geräuschvoll.

"Wenn das mal keinen Ärger gibt", meldete sich Quistis zu Wort. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihre Schadenfreude nur schwer verbergen. Sie wagte es nicht, Rinoa oder Irvine in die Augen zu sehen, weil sie dann wahrscheinlich in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre. Statt dessen studierte sie interessiert ihre Fingernägel. Nur ihre Schultern zuckten verdächtig, was Rinoa natürlich nicht entging.

"Das ist nicht unbedingt witzig, Quistis!", sagte sie spitz.

Eigentlich war klar, dass Selphie nicht lange so ruhig bleiben konnte, und wie erwartet, bekam sie spontan einen ihrer gefürchteten Ausbrüche.

"Rinoa Heartilly! Irvine Kinneas! Wie konntet ihr mir das nur antun... uns! Der gute Ruf des gesamten Gardens steht auf dem Spiel!"

"Nun übertreib mal nicht", erwiderte Irvine unsicher, doch er bereute es noch im gleichen Moment.

Selphie hatte die Fäuste geballt und war zinnoberrot geworden.

Quistis musste nun doch ziemlich breit grinsen, Squall rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn, und Xell war noch unentschlossen, ob es besser wäre, aus der Cafeteria zu verschwinden und um sein Leben zu laufen, oder das Risiko einzugehen und schnellstens seine restlichen zwölf Hotdogs zu verschlingen. Er entschied sich für letzteres, manchmal musste man eben Prioritäten setzen.  
Quistis sah interessiert zu Selphie, deren Gesicht nun schon eine fast violette Farbe angenommen hatte. Quistis war gespannt, wem das brünette Energiebündel zuerst die Faust ins Gesicht rammen würde.  
"Ich... übertreibe... nicht!" sagte das Mädchen leise, aber mit fester Stimme. "Was ihr getan habt... war... wiekonntetihrnurschämtihreuchdenngarnicht!"

"Na ja, es war auf jeden Fall auch nicht gerade schlau von euch, sich dabei erwischen zu lassen", grinste Quistis. "Ganz und gar nicht. Ich meine... von dir, Rinoa, hätte ich das ja erwartet, aber Irvine... tztztz." Sie ließ ihrer Schadenfreude nunmehr freien Lauf und strahlte, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

Rinoa war bei ihren Worten zusammengezuckt und starrte die Ausbilderin wortlos an. Stattdessen meldete sich der Cowboy zu Wort: "Quistis!" Mehr fiel ihm dazu allerdings auch nicht ein.

"Und auch noch auf der Mädchentoilette..." Mit der Haltung war es im Nu vorbei. Quistis musste so sehr lachen, dass Xell fürchtete, die elegante Lehrerin würde vom Stuhl fallen. Sie lachte und lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Das war einfach zu köstlich!

Rinoa erhob sich wortlos und strich sich nervös über ihr babyblaues Kleid. "Ich gehe. Squall?"  
Der SeeD warf ihr einen Blick zu, als hätte er gerade eine Fata Morgana erblickt.

"Verdammt, Squall!" Das Mädchen drehte sich ruckartig um und wollte, in einer perfekten Abgangs-Szene, zur Tür hinausstürmen und das letzte bisschen Würde, das sie noch nicht verloren hatte, retten, als sie im gleichen Moment mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann zusammenstieß und durch die Wucht des Aufpralls mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden landete.

Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und nach oben sah, erblickte sie Cifer, der breit grinsend und mit selbstgefällig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf sie herab sah.

Umständlich rappelte Rinoa sich auf und hob an zu reden, als der Chef des Ordnungsdienstes sie unterbrach. "Von dir hört man ja interessante Geschichten, Rinoa", sagte er ruhig. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was dein Verhalten für Konsequenzen hat?"

Quistis meldete sich daraufhin zu Wort: "Nein, das wissen wir nicht... ich möchte es allerdings sehr gerne hören!" Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten noch immer verdächtig.

Cifer grinste kaum merkbar. "Rinoa, Irvine, ich muss diesen Vorfall leider dem Direktor melden. Und damit es nicht womöglich noch Nachahmer gibt... und natürlich auch, um den Ruf des Gardens nicht zu ruinieren, müssen wir euch wahrscheinlich... muss ER euch wahrscheinlich... entfernen lassen."

Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Tut mir leid, aber das sind die Regeln. SeeDs und SeeD-Anwärter sind diszipliniert und befolgen Regeln. Sie handeln nur in Ausnahmesituationen in Eigenregie. Aber was ihr da auf der Toilette gemacht habt, war sicher keine... Ausnahmesituation..."

Er brach ab, und bevor er reagieren konnte, landete Selphies Faust ohne Vorwarnung in Irvines Gesicht.

Rinoa schrie leise auf, ansonsten schien allerdings niemand diesen kurzen Vorfall bemerkt zu haben. Xell kaute an einem Hotdog, und Quistis legte den Arm um Selphie, die aufgrund der plötzlichen Schmerzen in ihrer Faust nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte und leise jaulte. Squall starrte interessiert aus dem Fenster.

Selphie lächelte gehässig. "Ihr seid so dämlich! Aber wie sagt man so schön, gleich und gleich gesellt sich ja bekanntlich gern." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ hüpfend die Cafeteria, gefolgt von einer stolz dahinschreitenden Quistis und Xell, der gerade seinen letzten Hotdog mit einem Biss verschlang und anschließend herzhaft rülpste.

Rinoa verzog angewidert das Gesicht, und Cifer grinste sie frech an. "Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", bestätigte er Selphies Worte und fügte hinzu: "Ihr kennt schließlich die Regeln dieses Gardens."  
"Ach, und die wären?", fragte Irvine provozierend. Ausgerechnet Cifer redete von Regeln!

"Rauchen verboten, Kinneas. Und jetzt raus. Du auch, Rinoa."

Der blonde Schüler sah den beiden nachdenklich hinterher, als sie missmutig aus der Cafeteria trabten. _Selbst schuld_, dachte er. Ob er die anderen aufklären sollte, dass ihre Vermutungen über das, was die beiden angestellt hatten, falsch waren? ...

Nein. Dafür machte es ihm zuviel Spaß. Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er fühlte sich rundum zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, und sein herzhaftes Lachen schallte durch die Mensa, bevor er hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinaus stolzierte.

fin.


End file.
